


The different layers of the art of coffee

by Lying_rose



Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lying_rose/pseuds/Lying_rose
Summary: A girl aspires to open her own cafe Like her grandfather but things don’t go her way.-latte: sweet, delicate -"IM SO SORRY! I dident mean to cause a mess! Forgive me it all my fault! My names  ji- OUCH I SAID IM SORRY I PROMISE!"-macchiato: sweet, warm-"ha! Your adorable! You look mad!... your not mad right? I swear I've never seen you before... "-espresso shot: bitter, savory and sweet in it own way-"Your just like everyone... can't you see I'm different?... no matter how many times I try I can't seem to leave yo- IM SERIOUS IM NOT DRUNK"-Americano: unique, bold-" I'm never mad, it's just my personality! I was made this way!"-Cappuccino: sweet, light-"Let me help you... I've been troubling you haven't I?... forgive that side of me... I'm not in control of that side"-Iced black coffee: simple but powerful"  I'm the definition of pure! I'm purity itself!"-Mocha: strong, savory-" your menu... has so many options... so many choices... so many extra flavors or touches for one simple drink... no matter how many packets of sugar you add...it will never change what type of drink it is right? Someone's bound to enjoy it right?..."





	The different layers of the art of coffee

It seemed like a story out of a romantic drama. I was held and caressed in someone's arms, protecting me from almost falling to the ground. My breath was caught in my throat, my eyes shut closed, still expecting to fall. I slowly open my eyes and my vision tries to get a glimpse of my savior. It seems like time stopped as my vision finally starts to focus and all I start to see is the frame of a... man.....my vision keeps trying to clear up.... But not fast enough The shrieking noise that my alarm on my phone goes off as I lazily try to stop it from damaging my eardrums, I managed to reach it and I ruffle my hair as I look at the time. SHOOT IM LATE! I rush out of bed and slam into the cold hard ground. 'Where's that handsome guy when you need him' you think to yourself as you get up and change quickly. As you zoom through your morning routine your phone flashes saying you got a text, it's from your childhood best friend Felix , but you don't even notice since you dash out of your brothers house where you live. The cafe Wasent too far away but if you wanted to get there on time you had to run. The old building is in your sight and you speed up a bit as your hand makes contact with the door handle, you let out a relived sigh as you open the door, but get greeted with s not so happy boss. "YAH! You! Late again?! I'd fire you if I could but I need a good amount of workers" he grumbles as he goes into the kitchen... A place you've never been able to explore completely, you could only walk to the window to get the food from the chef, but every now and then you catch a glimpse of their coffee machine, it's not just some coffee machine, its a professional one that allows you to make the best darn espresso, but your not allowed in there. One day Just one day, you'll buy a machine like that, and you'll place it in your cafe, it won't be like the Starbucks franchise, no it will feel more friendly, with an ambiance that would make you feel like you could relax and let loose. The most important part was to finally apply your grandfathers techniques, and to finally make one of his famous espresso's, mochas, americanos, latte's, etc. but that dream will be have to be put on pause, because since you basically loose every job you get, not to mention paying your rent and paying for other accommodations costs even more. That's why you save some money In order to one day open your business. You hate working for others, you don't like to be bossed around, earn minimum wage (which seems lower everyday you get paid) and not to mention you never get to touch the coffee machines!! Or even atleast go into the kitchen! "YAH STOP DAYDREAMING AND GET TO WORK, YOUR DREAMS CAN WAIT, ITS NOT LIKE THEYRE GOING ANYWHERE ANYTIME SOON!" Your boss yells as you wake up from your daydream, you quickly put on your apron and you see people start to make their way in. You hurriedly place the silverware's down and you commence another day of backbreaking work. Surprisingly it's not as packed as you'd expect, but who are you co complain, while a few customers eat you pull out your sketch book and start to draw the outline of the charming man in your dream. "AISH what am I doing! This isent some kdrama " you mumble as you shut your book closed. Your head shoots up as you see groups of people starting to move into the restaurant. Now the real rush hour begins! You seat everyone down and head towards the kitchen hoping to help out since there are so many orders! But no Your boss nearly throws a spatula at you so you would leave. more people start to enter the cafe and you try to manage as quickly as you could. As you clean a table you place the plates on a platter and you gather the plates and head towards the kitchen you drop them off on the counter so the busboy can wash them. You sit down on a stool near the register and you sigh as the sharp needle like pain in your foot decreases and you shooting backpain starts to decrease as well. "Dang, im so old" you sigh and chuckle, you have some time to relax because finally more workers arrived, but the put you on cash register duty. Resting your chin on the back of your arm as you look out the window, you stare in awe as you see people going about their day without a care in the world, some seem tired an dreary, and some seem lively and jovial. You wished for your cafe to unite all types of people, large or small, sad and happy, tired or energetic, you wished to make peoples days better by allowing them to relax and slow down, and drink savory coffee, and not come expensive foot water type of coffee, no, coffee made from the best products available, with moderate prices so anyone can buy some. It all seems so simple in your head You got the charms, the ideas, and the creativity All you need is money And a lot of it. You sigh agaIn as you keep getting lost in your thoughts while looking outside, out of nowhere through the calm crowed comes a man that's running at full force, all you manage to see is his black hair bouncing up and down, not even getting messed up or frazzled because of the wind. "Yah... that hair looks too soft and bouncy to be real hair... " you mumble as you sit up, stretch. You yawn and change your position on the chair so you would have your back leaning against the counter, and grab your sketch pad that you leave in a secured place in the restaurant and start to draw the mans hair. You hum as you work when you hear the door bell chime meaning more people have arrived. You attended to them as you hid your sketch pad away. -04:00 pm- People start to leave little by little as you continue to sketch the mans hair, you smile a bit as you feel proud that you could actually remake a blurred image hidden in your mind. A worker finally comes to your rescue and takes over the cash register, you hop on your feet as you start to wipe down tables The door chimes yet again and you were about to attend the customer but a woman calls me over, you scurry over and attended to her. -5:00 pm- You crack your back as you walk to an empty table, you burry your head in your arms as you sigh, time starts to slip away as your ringtone blasts your loud ringtone, you quickly grab your phone and answer Hm? -y/n! What are you doing ?- Working (you say bluntly) -geez I see that another day has passed and you still haven't touched the coffee machine in the shop right?- your best friend Felix chuckles Aish! Don't remind me ( you run your fingers through your hair) -anyways! Guess what!! After taking classes online I finally have enough experience and knowledge to help you open a business! I've studied international commerce and buissness and it's finally over!!! When are you off work so we can start to lay out some details!- Felix happily Chimes into the phone. Are you sure Felix? You aren't usually the one to take risks like me ( you chuckle) -you mean I'm not the one to get debts like you- he sasses back -but seriously let's try it! But first things first you should probably keep working so you can save money, il try and help but you know it's not enough- he sighs I don't know.... Fine, let's do it! Maybe then I can quit this hell- (you mumble but stop immediately when a wooden spoon comes into contact with the back of your head) -ouch I even felt that, welp this seems like a you problem so byeee!- he hangs up as your jaw drops and you rub the back of your head. "Abuse! This is abuse!" You growl and your boss sighs . "Your one step away from me slapping you with this fish I have in my hand" your boss growls back as he keeps cooking in the kitchen . "Geez how can such an old man have such strength and accuracy " you whine as you rub your dented head, you were about to get up when you hear someone chuckling. Your p.o.v Who the frick frack dare laugh?! Who's asking for an early death?! You growl internally as you snap your neck to the sides looking for the culprit. You instantly regret it because you hear your neck crack, which sends shooting pain all through your small body, you rub your neck as you look up slowly and you see someone sitting in a booth looking straight at you with a soft smile on their face. Woah woah woah woah, are these emotions that I'm feeling?! I try to play it off cool like I didn't see him but I end up hurting my neck in the process. Ah... maybe not.. - you think internally as you keep a hand on the back of your neck. Your hand drops to your side as you stand up straight and you remember that nice soft yet bouncy hair.... Narrator- The mysterious man chuckles and sips his drink as he watches your frozen yet embarrassed state. You on the other hand awkwardly laugh and pick up the wooden spoon off the floor. "There it is! Finally I found it!" You back up slowly and spin on your heal and sprint to the bathrooms. You set your wooden spoon down on the edge of the sink and you internally scream, you then look up and see your messy hair... you looked like a birds nest.... you have a small mental breakdown and the ground slips from under you as your fall to the ground knocking the wooden spoon off the sink, smacking you on the head. "WHY ME?!" You whisper yell and pull your hair while you throw a small tantrum. You stop after a good 5 minuets of wallowing in your pain and pity, you stand up and brush the dust off your apron. You splash cold water on your face as you fix the mess that you are. Your hair looks decent and you look into the mirror determined. "No matter what you are not weird" you point to yourself in the mirror, and nod, you grab your spoon with determination and you open the door and walk out with a confident step... Key word STEP not STEPS because you ran into someone while accidentally jabbing their side with the wooden spoon, both of you collapse to the ground and you bunk rapidly as you try to focus on what happened, your breath hitches in your throat as you see someone Curled into a ball while holding their side... your jaw drops as you internally die. WHAT DID I DO?! - you shriek internally and crawl over to the man and tap his shoulder “S-sir... are you ok?" Wow he's totally fine it's not like a midget ran into him and almost unpacked him with a cheep old wooden spoon . "GOOD GRIEF WHAT HAPPENED?!" Your boss yells and helps the man up. "I was assaulted by a midget " the man says with a face full of pain... but why did he sound like he was trying not to laugh? "Y/N?! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL OUR CLIENTS?! With a WOODEN SPOON?!" You boss bellows, and you sheepishly chuckle. "Ha ha ha... funny stor-" you were cut off by your boss. "I'm so sorry sir! Please accept my complementary offer of free food and drinks for two weeks" your boss bows "Y-yeah! It's on the house" you bow aswell and you look up a bit and see him holding back a snicker. "Why-" you got cut off again and the mans face changes back to one that's in excruciating pain. "Fine, you should be glad I'm in a nice and kind mood" he croaks out. "T-thank you so much sir! Please sit! Il bring you a new cup of coffee, on the House!" Your boss keeps bowing. "Very well" the man walks back to his seat and you stand up straight. "Before you say anything this is coming out of your paycheck" your boss growls and lifts his spoon as if he were going to smack you upside the head. "Get to work!" He growls as he goes to prepare the coffee. "Y/n give hi bus coffee, and I swear if you play anymore games il personally beat you with this wooden spoon, il smack you so hard till you see your ansestors!" He growls and gives you the coffee, you walk up to the mans table while he was on his phone. "Here you go" you mumble quietly as the man looks up and has a soft smile on his face, he opens his mouth to say something but you fast walk to the counter, all you want to do is just draw... you finally got to see a bit more of his facial features... a small nose, earrings on his ears, soft eyes, one seems to be a bit bigger than the other..... You were lost in your thoughts as you were walking to the counter when you dident even hear someone walking behind you, someone taps your shoulder and you jump in fright careful not to hit them... but the tips of your fingers came into contact with something warm..... Did I just..... Lord.... Save me... It all happens in slow motion... you turn your head a bit and sees face you wished would only exist in your memory... his eyes widen as the cup he was once holding slips out of his hands and falls in his direction, Your p.o.v The clock seemed to slow down, time stopped as the event progressed, it's your third day on the job! This can't possibly be happening now!! The scorching hot liquid slaps your skin and seeps in your clothes. 'AISH! It's scorching HOT! Patience y/n the customer always comes first, the customer always comes first' you screech internally as your fists clenched into fists. The unknown man spins on his heels facing you and instantly realizing his "accident" he stands there as your face scrunches up as you bite the inside of your cheek. You muster up all the courage and dignity left in you as you bow politely and try to spin on your heels to rush out of the scene but the unknown man reaches out to you and catches your arm, making you loose your balance because of the mess spattered all over the floor. You weren't going to let this go down like this, so instinctively you grab onto his arm tightly sending him crashing onto the floor just like you. .... o-OMO WHAT DID I DO?! You notice that the the scorching hot liquid hit his his face and clothes aswell ... you stand their shocked and petrified ...you dared not to move... hoping it's only a dream.... "I-i....i-i..." you forget how to speak as the mans eyes go back to its normal size.... He then sees your now damp apron and shirt and stares... a little too long for your liking... and his eyes widen again as he backs up and bows furiously. "IM SO SORRY! I dident mean to cause a mess! Forgive me it all my fault! My names ji- OUCH I SAID IM SORRY I PROMISE!" I'm the midst of his apology you begin to smack him with the nearest item, which turned out to be your sketch pad, he grabs your wrist and you tense up, he stares into your eyes as your breath gets stuck in your throat. It seems so surreal.... Like a fantasy... YAH THIS ISENT NO KDRAMA! You rip your arm out of his grasp and you keep smacking him with your sketch pad. "PERV!" You whisper yell.. not wanting your boss to hear, he puts his hand over your mouth and your eyes widen as he lets go immediately and you hold your sketch pad you your chest, both you and the mysterious man have a statin contest when he tilts his head to the side. "Is that..?" He points to your sketch pad... please don't... you flip it slowly and see it's the drawing you were making of him. "You... you!..You!!" You try and change the subject but stand their like a fish out of water... he was about to speak when your alarm goes off YES! My shifts over!!! You cheer as you grab your bag and sketch pad then dash for the door. "H-HEY! WAIT!" The man yells and chases you "Go away mr. Handsomely unreal guy!!!" You yell as you run at full speed But end up tripping, you were about to be reunited with the floor yet again, when you feel yourself being pulled up. "That's...not..my name" the man pants as he stands you up and grabs your wrist so you wouldent leave. "Don't kill me! I have a pet goldfish I need to go home to feed!" You shriek as you try to run away. "Calm down... please?" He let's go of your wrist slowly, normal you would've dashed out of there but then again you'd have to be fit to do that. You sigh as you look down and stay still. " I-i just wanted to say sorry for that.. I hope you don't get scolded by your boss because of me" he chuckles and rubs the back of his neck and softly smiles a closed eyes smile. "More like you should hope I don't get fired, this is just my third day, I swear " you whine and growl "Oh... sorry" he rubs the back of his neck again, clearly nervous. "It's fine... one more debt to my millions of debts won't affect me" You chuckle "It's not your fault mr. Hand-" you were cut off by him. "It's jimin, Park Jimin " he smiles " cool " you say bluntly "And you are?" He nudges your arm "A hopeless dreamer who wishes to be a professional barista and open stores world wide" you sigh "I just wanted to know your name but.. ok" he chuckles “I don't give my info to strangers" you narrow your eyes. "Your not the president or a spy " he laughs "Wow sassy much? I'm y/ n" you bow "Y/n..." he mumbles to himsel f "Hey.. do-" he gets cut off by your ringing phone "Sorry one moment " [hey felix] you chuckle -how dare you not answer my spam texts, where are you?- [so nosy geez] you mumble [your not my mom ] you sass and laugh -wow fine then, to think, I was going to help you start your buissness- he pretends to sound hurt [yah! Yah! Sorry sorry!] you laugh --anyways where are y- ; " “can I see your sketch book?" The man called jimin blurts our and Felix gets quiet. "U-um ... n-no!! It's personal! " you shriek "Wow so the picture you drew of me is personal?" He raises an eyebrow suggestively, and smirks, making you choke on your spit and you cough frantically. "N-NO! T-THAT WASENT YOU!" You'd voice gets higher as your eyes get warm. -I-il call later...-felix hangs up and you dident even notice. "Next time get my good angles " jimin makes cute poses and makes heart signs. "See!" He chuckles and smiles his closed eye smile. "W-whatever I've got to go home, don't follow me or il release my vicious dogs to attack!" You try to sound intimidating. "Dident you say you have a goldfish?" He crosses his arms. "...h-his name is goldfish... shut up don't judge me " you hug your sketch book closer to you and you start to walk away, you stop and look back and he smiles and waves at you. Your eyes widen and you sprint home.


End file.
